As electronic apparatuses become more pervasive, many users are increasingly using such apparatuses for purposes relating to navigation, exploration of visual information associated with geographical locations, and/or the like. As such, it may be desirable to configure an electronic apparatus such that the electronic apparatus allows a user to explore such visual information associated with geographical locations in an easy and intuitive manner.